Dwelling in the Past
by niko446
Summary: What if Naruto went back to the past with Kage Ōtsutsuki(My OC) and could not return, What if? NaruKushi AU
1. Beginnings

**Dwelling in the Past**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**Kage talking**

_**Kage thinking**_

"**Kit I told you not to put to much chakra into the back in time seal," **a fur ball scolded his keeper. They had gone back in time at least until 1 year since Naruto had been born

"I know, this is going to be a lot of trouble since Kage isn't here," a certain blond told his tenant; recently the fox was more of a partner though.

**I am here**, said Kage inside Naruto's head, **When you were born I put a super secret seal on you that lets me be with you, in mental form, if I want to. First thing we need to find me in this time. Just tell him you need the memory replacement jutsu Ōtsutsuki style. **As he knew his teacher/father figure/ancestor very well he found him in a few minutes. It was disappointing seeing someone as skilled as Kage to be peeping on a woman's hot springs. However even though he seemed concentrated on his research. He noticed Naruto right away. "What do you want kid."

"I need to preform the Memory replacement jutsu Ōtsutsuki style on you."

"Very well," He let himself be subdued by the jutsu, and he was now the Kage Naruto knew.

"Ji-san, do you know were we are?"

"Naruto we are right next to the Konoha, and they are holding the Yondaime's funeral (**A/N That means that Naruto will never be born, or will he just be fathered by a different blond, hint his name starts with N)** but, you were not born yet, but don't worry it is not the first time I have traveled back in time, you won't disappear, but we will have to stay here, they may not treat you badly this time around, lets get going, wait they don't know me, I have to stay hidden so they don't see me lets meet at your old team's training ground." With that Kage disappeared and left Naruto to go back Konoha, well at least he wasn't on their Bingo Book so he would get in easily. He would try to change future.

No matter how hard she tried she was still depressed her blond porcupine had to go and get himself killed, no matter how hard she tried she could not forget him. She had tried liquor to ramen but liquor was taken out of her system by the fox and she ate ramen so much it reminded her of her deceased husband. She was not going to buy much today at the market. She froze in her tracks 5 meters away was a man who was the spitting image of her beloved Minato. Of course he was a little bit different with the weird eyes and whisker marks but she still rushed towards him.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, what is your name?"

"My name is Ōtsutsuki Naruto, nice to meet you."

"Well I have never seen you around so, I thought I might introduce myself, would you mind to accompany me."

"Sure why not I have to the Hokage's in a while though."

They had spent an hour in the afternoon together, and since Naruto looked so much like Minato, Kushina did not feel guilty. But the end came as a shock, "Kushina-san, tomorrow would you like to go out on a date with me at 12:00?" asked a nervous Naruto. "Of course I would love to."

"Until tomorrow."

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. The third Hokage began to speak, "Naruto-san, sit down, I understand you would like to join our shinobi ranks," Naruto nodded, "and we have seen you have no ill intentions, through mind trials, courtesy of the T&I Department. So tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. you will be tested on what rank to be put on, it will be at the chūnin exam arena. Dismissed."

Naruto walked onto the streets, it was warm for the time it was. He was going to stay here forever and could not change it; he might as well enjoy it. So he could love Kushina and stay in Konoha. He briefly wondered why he never saw her in the future then dismissed it thinking she had died in the Kyūbi attack. He walked into a motel and checked in he was going to need to get an apartment.

He walked to the arena in a hurry; he did not want to be late to his first date he was going to finish this quickly.

"Naruto-san, here is how it is going to work, you will face three opponents of each rank until I can determine your rank, first you will face 3 genin." The genin stepped onto the arena, and so did Naruto, "Begin."

"We will pummel you no ra- BOOM!" he was going to say something when Naruto threw a kunai at him and the kunai turned into a clone with a vest made of explosive tags, that blew the genin to smithereens. The Hokage said for him to fight three chūnin and that went similarly. The Hokage assigned three jōnin to fight the blond. He took a moment and yelled, " Kai," then took a stance and everybody's jaws dropped, well the ones who knew the stance. It originated in the Whirlpool country, the whirlpool fist; it devastated those who the Uzumaki faced, however only an Uzumaki had the ability to use the style of taijutsu. The match was over quickly with jōnin begging for mercy. It was clear to Sarutobi that he was clearly SSS rank, so he announced it, "Naruto Ōtsutsuki you are now a jōnin of Konoha, an SSS rank to be clear, you are dismissed, by the way it is 10:30."

**A/N What do you guys think, well first I will explain, there will be a main The Man Behind The Mask Timeline and side ones, this is a side one and won't receive as much attention as the main one, but this is a side one don't worry my other one will continue. Read & Review.**

**Niko446 out**


	2. One year later

**Dwelling in the Past**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback**

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**A/N Well I will explain a few things, first is that Naruto doesn't know who his mom is, yet and that Naruto being SSS did not mean he has shown everything. On a side note, this a Naruto from my other story grown up, think like a not as powerful or old Kage(not the leader of a village my OC), beside a few things. Minato is dead because, first it is my story, second because Naruto caused a distortion in time, and something changed, and it was the time of the Yondaime's death. Enjoy the chapter!**

**11 months later**

Naruto was sitting on a rocking chair in his new house; he was remembering when he met Kage for the second time, a week after he arrived.

**Flashback**

"**Seems like you showed up gaki," said his mentor.**

"**When will you stop calling me that, I am in my late twenties," Naruto said crying mock tears.**

"**Never, anyway I did nothing interesting other than train and see what changed, so the Yondaime being dead before he was in our timeline, however I will never tell you who your mother is and I convinced the furball not to tell you so, don't ask. So what has been happening to you this week, huh?" his sensei asked in a playful demeanor, like always.**

"**Well as soon as I came into town I met a real nice woman called Kushina," Kage snickered, Naruto simply continued talking not knowing the true purpose behind the laugh. "Like I was saying I met a really nice lady and she and me started dating, and I have been going around the village and it seems like most of them can't seem to trust me as I have only been a Konoha jōnin for a week. Oh and not to forget I was labeled at least SSS rank, just by defeating three jōnin single handedly." **

**Kage was laughing his ass off, "Kid you ought to know that someone who can do that in these villages is not taken as a genin level, well our village's standard of genin. They think you are impressive just by doing that. Farewell, if you need me you know were to find me gaki."**

**Flashback End**

However once he started seeing Kushina, it took less then three months for them to be married, since Naruto was a carbon copy of Minato, one could even say he was better and now Kushina was on her last month of pregnancy. Yes Naruto was going to become a father in a less than a month or so. They had told each other most of their secrets. Naruto seemed even more attracted to her after she shared she was holding the furball of this time, for some reason Naruto also revealed he was the holder of all the bijū of his time, as he shared the secret of time travel with her.

But today was a special day, he was at the hospital for Kushina's monthly check up when he heard the lead doctor say, "The baby will be born before we expected it to be, around next week, the calculated birth is October 10th." Both Kushina and Naruto were to say the least shocked and walked home wordlessly.

"Dear, I told you not to wait until last minute to choose a name for the baby," she nagged at her husband.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "How about Nagato?" he asked remembering his fallen friend.

Kushina thought about it for a second then threatened, "Fine, but next time I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it or else…" Naruto gulped, his wife was enough to scare him when she got angry with him.

"It's a boy!" exclaimed the medic. Kushina was crying to see him, and when she did, she wore a beautiful smile. It was October 10, which would from now on be Naruto and Nagato's birthday. However it was just bad luck that a man with a horrible spiral mask came and kidnapped Nagato. "Are you serious, nobody kidnaps our son and gets away with it," I threatened before chasing after him. "Seems you found me Ōtsutsuki, but you will never defeat me."

"You the nerve to kidnap my son, just a newborn, and taunt me," he yelled at the man, "Kyūkyoku Shinra Tensei!" The masked man was sent flying back before he could use Kamui. The masked man's eyes widened in horror, Naruto had a kekkei genkai not seen since at least 2,000 years and knew how to use, and the most fearsome part was that it wasn't the Rinnegan.

"Kamui user go back into your dimension and leave me alone while I take care of Kurama, _Obito_." Tobi did just that and was out cold in his dimension because of shock.

Naruto stood before the fox, "Oi, furball you are getting sealed and since only I can seal then I will seal into my son." He then yelled, "Mokuton: Shihai." The Kurama's back was covered in tree roots and his limbs wrapped with tree trunks, not allowing him to move. "Fūin: Fūin no ha." He then took out a brush and some ink and prepared a four tetragrams seal on his son's torso. In his hand a blade appeared and did the opposite markings on the fox lord's torso. Then the fox was sucked into little Nagato, who was laughing at the scene, not knowing what was happening.

Right when he thought he could relax came Kushina, "You sealed the furball into Nagato. Great now all of our family is or has been a container."

"Don't worry if they lay a finger on him they will find out why they kicked me out of the T&I department last week for being to brutal."

**Read and Review.**

**Niko446 out**


	3. First Day

**Dwelling in the Past**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto any way, shape, or form. **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Speaking with hate or spite_

**Flashback/Sound Effect**

"**Bijuu/Summon Speaking/Jutsu"**

'_**Bijuu/Summon Thinking'**_

**A/N I know I haven't updated this story in a while but remember it is a side story. Ok some explanations, first is that last chapter, I said genin equals three Konoha jōnin, well that is by Naruto's standards. Another thing is that Nagato Ōtsutsuki is not the Ame orphan equivalent; he is the Naruto equivalent of this timeline. Enjoy!**

**(Academy)**

"Hello, welcome to the academy, I will be your teacher for the next for years, my name is Umino Iruka, here is my partner Mizuki-san. So kids would you mind introducing yourselves, say your name like, dislike, hobby or dream for the future," greeted the kind-hearted instructor. The kids went introducing themselves one-by one until.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like arranging flowers and spending time with Ino-san."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino, my hobbies are watch my dad work, and watch my mom sell flowers."

"My name is nom Akimichi nom Choji, my hobby nom is nom eating."

"Might as well, my name is Shikamaru Nara, my hobbies are sleeping and watching clouds."

**(A/N You get the idea, I am to lazy to do the rest of the rookie nine so lets skip to Sasuke and Nagato, flame me all you want.)**

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my dream is to show you all commoners that the Uchiha are much superior than all your little clans, because it is," at this Nagato laughed at.

"What do you find so funny, _dobe_?" interrogated the arrogant Uchiha.

"That you think your little clan is the best, Ōtsutsuki is the oldest clan, and has the most kekkei genkai, as well as being the father clan of the Uchiha, but anyway name's Ōtsutsuki Nagato, my likes are training and spending time with my family."

Then started an argument between Sasuke and Nagato, which more kids joined until it was a giant ruckus.

"Settle down kids," the noise continued, "SETTLE DOWN!" Everyone stopped dead in his or her tracks.

"Ok, so anybody know any jutsus, or techniques demonstrate them now," said the chūnin teacher.

"How do you want us to know a jutsu we are eight, Iruka-sensei?" said a random kid, from a civilian family.

"I will nom try nom/troublesome but I will do it/ I will do it," said Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino respectively. Choji expanded, Iruka started doing what Shikamaru was doing, and Mizuki was saying he was Ino, with the latter limp on the desk. Then proceeded with Hinata doing some gentle fist moves, Kiba showing them his tunneling fan, and Shino revealing his bugs.

"You might want to go outside for this," said the arrogant Uchiha.

**(Academy Training Grounds)**

The Duck head (Sasuke) then proceeded to go through a string of handsigns, then shouted, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," he took a deep breath, and started exhaling a steady current of deep orange flames.

'_How can a genin have that much chakra?!_' wondered a speechless Iruka

Everybody (well almost) was speechless, but Sasuke gave Nagato a look that said: beat that, _dobe_.

"I will show you all a jutsu that my dad showed me."

He then gathered chakra on his right hand and that made a perfect sphere, however said sphere then separated into six one onto each finger, and one in the palm of his hand. These little spheres grew in size until they were the size of baseballs.

After, he repeated the process on his left hand and shouted, "**Rasenkyūgan (Kyu of kyūbi review if that is not right)." **Slamming nine of the ten blue orbs against a nearby tree. The result was nine gigantic holes in the tree. The shinobi clan children noticed he still had three orbs in his right and left hands. But they had not enough time to dwell on this thought, when they heard this: **CRACK. SLAM! **It was the trees the chakra spheres had affected; yes trees since after the first one they could see eight more trees fallen on the ground after the first one.

While everyone's mouth were agape someone said "**Rasen Shottogan (A/N Credit to DevilKey Writing's Black Flames Dance in the Wind: Naruto's Rise NOT an original idea.)** The new class turned just in time to see the Nagato release a pulse of chakra from his arms into two trees, obliterating the trees.

"Where is the third ball?" asked a civilian descendant girl: Sakura Haruno.

"Up there," stated the jr blonde, well not completely blonde since his blonde had a dark blue tint, as he pointed towards the sky. Up in the sky was a blue orb that was turning black and slowly fading until it was a black dot that disappeared.

"Damn. Still can't do that last part," thought out loud Nagato in mock depression. Everyone was speechless and thoughtless.

"Nice work, Nagato. But remember concentrate for the Darkness Rasengan," said a masked figure sat on a chair watching the recently initiated class.

"Who are you?" demanded an outraged Iruka, how dare that stranger trespass academy training grounds.

"Iruka-sensei that's just jiji," said the kyūbi jinchūriki, "and incase you did not notice Iruka-san, the Academy time is over," continued the masked person.

Iruka checked his watch, "Its true. Gomen nasai kids for holding you back in class."

In truth he was thinking _'this is going to be a heck of a report for a first day at the academy to Hokage-sama.'_

**Niko446 Out**


End file.
